


Breakthrough

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki takes Oriya's calm as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> For the fuda_100 challenge of "panic." Betaed and titled by Eliza.

Oriya's grace is that negative emotion makes him more refined. Anger brings the calm of a summer's day, fear the serenity of a frozen pond. It's cruel of Muraki to keep pushing to free the roiling water beneath, but he takes Oriya's aplomb as a challenge.

He hints at his violations, his murders. Oriya offers him tea. He brings Tsuzuki to Ko Kaku Rou. Oriya informs him that men are not sold there.

Then, triumphant, he gives Oriya the keycards to his lab, says, "I may die."

Finally, the ice cracks, and the dark water churns up to engulf him.


End file.
